Marceline, I Remember You Now!
by bigredfox10
Summary: Inspired by the episode "I Remember You". The Ice King needs Marceline help by making a song. She sees the pictures that fell out of his beard and asks him do he remembered her. Feeling very heartbroken and upset that the Ice King would not remember her, she orders him to get out of her house. But what would happen if the Ice King actually remembers Marceline when he sees her bear?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Adventure Time. **

**Hi, everyone! This is my second Adventure Time story and I've decided to write a sweet and emotional story about the Ice King and Marceline. I got inspired by the episode "I Remember You" and I wanted to switch it up a bit. In fact, I wrote this story to see what would happen if the Ice King **_**actually**_** remembers Marceline. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Marceline was in her home, playing her guitar when all of a sudden, she heard a knock at the door.

"Ugh, who dares disturb me while I'm practicing my guitar?" she groaned as she floated to the door.

The Vampire Queen opened the door and the Ice King flew straight into her house uninvited.

"Hey! What are you doing in my house?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"Hey, Marcy. Sorry for barging in here, but I need your help making a hit song that will have the ladies fall for me." he said while unloading his drum kit and keyboard from his back.

"Oh, okay….well, I'm kinda busy with my own thing, but…"

"Please, Marcy, it will only take a few minutes." the old wizard said while untying the cords to his keyboard.

While the Ice King was struggling with the cords, some newspaper articles fell out of his long white beard and onto the floor. Out of curiosity, Marceline picked up the articles and view them.

"Oh my Glob, this is a picture of me and you, Simon." she exclaimed.

"Who's Simon?" he asked as he almost finished setting up his musical equipment.

"You are, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"That you found me crying in the destroyed, burnt-out village. Here's a picture of you before the war." she showed him the picture of a younger version of himself.

"W-W-Wait, that's me?! Man, I look good!" he praised himself.

"So, now do you remember me?"

"Uh, let me think for a moment." He scratched his head in thought. "Umm….nope. For some strange reason, I can't remember you. But anyways, enough about that, let's play some music."

Marceline was so mad and heartbroken that the Ice King would forget her like she was nothing, that she pushed the drum kit on the floor and kicked the keyboard, which also landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Hey, ya crazy nut! What you do that for?" he asked in shocked while throwing his hands up in the air.

The Vampire Queen quickly tattled the Ice King to the floor and slapped the taste outta his mouth.

"DARN YOU, YA OLD MAN! WHY WON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!" she asked/yelled as she held back the tears that threatened to drop down her face.

"I-I-I don't know!" he stuttered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING, SIMON!" she snapped as she gave him another slap, which was harder than before.

"I'm sorry, but I told you that I still don't remember you. Now get off of me!" he shouted before he pushed Marceline off of him, making her fall flat on her butt.

Once the Vampire Queen was off of him, he rubbed his reddened, sore cheeks.

"Ouchie, that hurts!" he mumbled to himself.

He turned his attention to the vampire girl and saw that she was slightly hurt by the impact of him pushing her to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I-I-I didn't mean to do that, Marcy. Heh heh, I am such a butt." he apologized while helping her up to her feet.

"Ah, that's okay." she dusted herself off. "I'm sorry for slapping you, Ice King. I just wanted you to remember me."

"Oh, that's okay. I get slapped by a lot of princesses, so I'm used it." Simon said with a light chuckle. "But anyhoo, in order for me to remember you I need to see something that may help me regain my memory. 'Cause you know, I'm old and I have manure-for-brains, so I have a difficult time remembering things."

"But, I showed you the picture of me and the letters that you wrote to me during the Mushroom War. And you_ still_ don't remember?" she asked in frustration while showing him the picture, newspaper articles, and letters to him again.

"Uhh, oh wait, I do remember something."

"Yeah, yeah, go on." she urged him.

"I remember…..that my name is Simon." he cheered while dancing around in circles like an idiot.

Marceline just stared at him like he was the craziest person in the world. But at the same time, she was a little glad that he remembered his real name. Now all she wanted him to remember was her.

"Okay, you finally remember your name. That's super great! But now, do you remember me?" she asked, hoping that she receives the answer she was looking for.

He stopped dancing so he could answer her question. "Umm, nope, nada, I don't remember you, whatsoever. But at least I remembered my real name, hee hee hee." He resumed his dancing.

Marceline's eyes watered and she felt like her world was crashing down on her. He didn't care about how she felt. All he cared about was himself and that's it. It wasn't fair that she remembers him, but he don't remember her. So, if that was how it's was gonna go, then she would get the Ice King out of her mind. In fact, she never wanted to see that heartless jerk again for the rest of her immortal life.

"Ugghhh, forget it…just….just get outta my house." she screeched.

"But…But I need you to help me make a song, so I can get princesses." he protested.

"I SAID GET THE FLOP OUTTA MY HOUSE…NOW!" Marceline yelled, the tears now pouring down her cheeks.

Simon saw the sad look on her face and he felt very miserable. So without saying another word, he turned around to make his leave. He was about to open the door, until he saw something that was lying on the table. He went closer to the table and saw that it was an old, stuffed bear. Once he picked it up and took a good look at it, his eyes bulged and he had flashbacks of him finding a young Marceline in the middle of the destroyed village during the Mushroom War. He finally remembered the little vampire child crying her eyes out while she was calling out for her father, who was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my Glob, I….I remember this stuffed bear. And I also remembered giving this bear to Marceline." he said to himself, his long-lost memories now returning to him.

"Marceline, I remember you now!" the Ice King blurted out, making the Vampire Queen turn her attention to him.

She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You….remember me?" she asked, desperately hoping that she heard him correctly.

"Yes, Marceline, the Vampire Queen, I do remember you." He placed the red stuffed bear back on the table. "Oh, you were such a sweet child, all innocent and cute. But I was wondering what were you doing out there in the middle of all that horrible wasteland?" he asked with concern and curiosity.

"Well, my dad had left me and he told me to stay until he returned. He didn't say where he was going, but….but…" she choked on her words and began to cry again. "….I felt lonely and scared and I thought something bad is gonna happen to me if he didn't return. It's like my father abandoned me. It's like….my father didn't want me."

Feeling very sorry for her, he gave her a comforting hug while rubbing circles around her back.

"Marceline, shhh, it's okay, don't cry. It's going to be alright. Please, don't cry. Your father must be a total jerk to leave a beautiful, wonderful, talented daughter like you all alone by herself." the Ice King cooed softly.

Marceline stopped crying, pulled away from Simon's warm embrace, and wiped the tears from her face.

"T-Thanks for c-comforting me." she whispered softly while she gave him a small smile.

"No probs, Marcy. And hey, if you were my daughter, I will never abandon you. In fact, I will always protect you and be by your side until the day I die." he stated in a serious tone, making the vampire teen tear up again in happiness.

"Heh, I really wish you were my daughter, Simon. I _really_ wish you were my father." Marceline whispered as she hugged him again.

"And I wish you were my daughter too, Marceline. 'Cause we can make sweet, awesome music together." Simon said in cheerful tone.

Marceline pulled out of the hug and remembered why the Ice King was in her house. But since the Ice King (aka Simon) _finally_ remembered her, she felt like the happiest person in the world.

"Oh, and speaking of music, do you want to make a song with me?" she asked, now in a _very _happy mood.

"You bet your buns, sister! Oh, oh, I have an idea. How about we sing a song about how hot Princess Bubblegum is?" he suggested.

"Umm…..heck no! But how 'bout we sing a regular song. You know, just made up some lyrics as we go along."

"That's… SUPER-DOPPER FANATASTIC!" he shouted in excitement. "I'll go set up my drums and keyboard."

"And I'll get my guitar." she said, picking up her ax-bass from the floor. "Ya ready, Simon?"

"Heck yeah, Marcy, let's rock this house!" he exclaimed, clicking his drumsticks together. "A 1, A 2,…A 1, 2, 3, 4!"

So the two played and sang together in perfect harmony. Both Marceline and the Ice King glad that they remembered each other.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
